


【授權翻譯】承諾 The Promise

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drama, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 在尋找魂器的途中，赫敏得到了斯內普的一個黑暗承諾。但也許那只是一場夢……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】承諾 The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174970) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

赫敏在明天的早晨告訴自己那只是一場夢。她和男孩們已經花了很多時間尋找魂器，而疲憊令夢境變得奇怪。

斯內普在那奇怪的夢中，面孔蒼白，袍黑如夜。

「如果黑魔王成功了，格蘭傑小姐，你們大多會命喪黃泉。」他鎮定地說。

「他不會贏。」她固執地說。

斯內普繼續。「你的命，卻，會得以留存。你光明耀眼、天賦異禀……年紀輕輕。如果我向他討要你，你會成為我的僕人。」

「不！」

「好好想想吧……赫敏。」

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
